bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Paddle
Some stuff about the mission First of all my recreation isn't 100% accurate as there wasn't enough existing info in the game files. For example I don't know what was Algie supposed to throw at Damon, where you meet Fatty and Cornelius or how much money you earned (if you actually earned it). The part where you fight Bo, Casey and Luis was I filler I decided to add... I know in the original version you had to fight jocks but again, there isn't enough info to tell me which Jocks or where. Miss Danvers and Edward (the later one inside Crabbles office) also could be able to spot Jimmy with the paddle making him fail the mission. Edward was supposed to spawn in an unfinished area of Crabblesnitch's office, reason why I left him out of the recreation. Even though the Nerds are part of this mission you don't earn any respect from them because it's not related to the main storyline. The name of the mission script is "4_S11". Any mission with an "S" means that it's a side mission (except "Tagging" which is "3_S10"). Also "Galloway Away" is mission "3_S11" meaning that it replaced this mission during development. Like I said before this is a side mission meaning that you never meet Earnest during the intro cutscene. Unfortunately the mission cutscene was deleted... however the models used for the cutscene and the camera coordinates are still in the game. As far as I can tell the mission intro was inside the boys dorm and it involved Jimmy (as usual), Pete and Gary. Yeah I'm not joking here... they were actually supposed to appear in the intro cutscene (but NOT in the mission itself). Here is some proof: http://i.imgur.com/d9d72o6.png My best bet is that this mission was never finished (or even started) in the first place. This is the only mission in the game where you were supposed to get inside Crabblesnitch's office but the interior itself is unfinished. Crabblesnitch Desk lacks textures from behind, you can get inside an empty room going through a door next to Crabble's desk, there is another unfinished empty room where Edward was supposed to spawn, etc. I doubt that Rockstar would have allowed this mission in the final version considering the fact that the office is mostly unfinished. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 17:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Deleting this page on account that it's mainly speculation Soda (Talk) 18:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::At some point in the game's development Rockstar decided to remove the implications that corporal punishment actually took place at Bullworth Academy, and probably pretty early on at that. You can see a couple old screenshots with the prefects carrying paddles. Anyway my guess is that's why the mission got dummied out. ::I'm going to remake the page, but it's going to be a lot more bare bones than what it was, more like the Unused Chapter 3 mission page. Jeff (talk· ) 20:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I know you said there are some features in the video that your either created or did not exist. But I did found some audios in the game data files. I will leave you the link to youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSNHW5E5VMQ Originally Rockstar, was going to give the prefects a paddle, but later they decided to remove the paddle which is the reason why this mission is deleted. Big Brudda (talk) 13:01, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Wanted Video I want a Video of an unused Chapter 4 mission that is not a recreation nor fanmade. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 20:02, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda : I have a little comment. The mission was removed from the game itself, so the only means of being able to make it a playable mission would be by making it yourself from scratch or following up from the unfinished work Rockstar left on the game files. It ''has ''to be a recreation if you're wanting to find the truth see the mission itself in-game, so the question is, if it's not a recreation nor fanmade, and also not a fanmade recreation, then what do you expect it to be? : Clener74 (talk) 21:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) : :::There are no canon videos of the unused mission. It was removed entirely. Soda (Talk) 01:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC)